As Normal as it Gets
by ShingekiNoLevi99
Summary: Hichigo Shirosaki and Ichigo Kurosaki never imagined having a daughter, but here they are with a three year old girl to protect. Both now married and still fighting Hollows. What happens when another war breaks out? Will they be able to protect her? Past Mpreg, Maybe later Mpreg. Shiroichi/Hichiichi. Side Pairings as well. I suck at summaries but please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Hello! welcome to the first chapter of 'As Normal as it Gets',Now. This is a story for Hichigo X Ichigo. If you don't like that's fine.

This story has implied MPreg and possibly future MPreg. Again, if you don't like, i ask for you to continue on and find something else to read.

Rated T for Hichigo and Grimmjow's mouth and Violence. I'll up the rating if i have to but for now i think that its a safe call.

**DISCLAIMER: **I, Shingeki do not own any of the characters from Bleach or any songs used in this FanFiction. Hichiichi's little girl is mine, however.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Hichigo Shirosaki walked into his home after a long night of singing with his band, then followed by getting attacked by a Hollow that was swiftly taken care of. He yawned and took his boots off. Another yawn hit him as he walked into his Living room. He stopped and looked at the couch, he grinned at the sight before him. On the couch was his Husband and Daughter.<p>

The little girl was laying on Ichigo's chest, whom of which was sleeping with an arm lightly draped around the small orange haired girl. Their chests rose and fall, both sleeping with a near by lamp on and an abandoned story book laying on the wooden floor next to Ichigo's unoccupied hand. Shiro looked at the clock and his eyebrows rose, the clock read 2:40. Usually Ichigo or himself would put their daughter to bed before 9:30, Karin would come over at 9:40 and they would go out on a nightly patrol of Karakura Town. Lately however, Shiro wanted to do something that would make him closer to his family, doing something more Human.

Himself and a few others had formed a band and played at a Bar Jinta had opened. Who knew he could sing, never the less play a guitar. So Ichigo would do their routine but by himself. Seems today someone took over the patrol. Probably why he ran into one.

Shiro dismissed that thought and walked over to his family and bent down, picking up the book, causing Ichigo to open his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes hazy at first then waking up at the sight of the albino being home. "You're home.." he whispered softly, catching the paler's attention. "I am..When did ya fall asleep..?"

This made Ichigo look at the clock, followed with a sigh. "9:30." the orange head replied. When the little girl in his arms made a small, waking noise, the two men turned their attention to her. She lifted her head slightly and blinked, her golden eyes.

Ah yes, she had gotten Shiro's eyes. The one thing she inherited from him. To the relief of her albino father, without the black scelra. She yawned, still tired and nodding back off but still saw her that her Papa was home. "Papa.." she mumbled.

Shiro smirked softly and knelt down, holding his arms out to the 3 year old. "Shh, Come 'ere. I'll take ya to bed." The little girl nodded and cuddled into his arms. Ichigo was now fully awake and got up after he was sure she was secured in his husbands arms.

The three of them walked into her room and Shiro laid her down. Ichigo pulling the covers around her. Shiro and Ichigo kissed her forehead, She smiled softly and cuddled to the stuffed lion that resembled Kon's old stuffed animal body. The men smiled softly at the small girl. "Good night Masaki."

Ichigo whispered softly and the pair got up when the little girl mumbled a reply and fell asleep. They watched her for a few more moments then headed to the master bedroom. Ichigo slipped into bed as Shiro took his jeans, black shirt and leather jacket off, replacing it for a comfortable pair of sweat pants and shirt. Ichigo watched this from the bed, waiting for Shiro to join him. Shiro smirked "Like what ya see?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at this. "Shut up and get your ass over here." This got a laugh out of Shiro but he complied and walked over and laid next to Ichigo, who rested his head on the albino's chest and wrapped an arm around his stomach. "What took you so long?" "I ran into a Hollow on the way home." Ichigo sighed.

"The one night i'm not on the patrol.."

"Ichi, it's fine. Its not like i couldn't handle it."

"So?"

Shiro groaned and kissed the orange head. "I handled it and now it's gone. Tha's all. Stop thinkin' about if i hadn't." Ichigo sighed and nodded.

Ever since Masaki was born Ichigo had told Shiro that they would try to keep her in the dark about Hollows and the war that was fought when he was 16. All of their friends and family where in on the promise. They also promised not to tell her Shiro was a Hollow until she knew about the Hollows and the Espada, which were now allies. Urahara gave them the same stuff he had given Karin when she was determined to let Ichigo have a normal life. Both men had been cautious at first but knew that if they didn't, Masaki would see Ghosts and hear Hollows.

Urahara warned them when her spiritual pressure reached a mature point that what he had given them would be worthless and they would have to explain to her what those horrid roars were and what those people with chains in their chest were.

Shiro and Ichigo dreaded that day.

Shiro yawned again, Ichigo smirked softly at him. "Go to sleep Shiro." "Are ya?" Ichigo nodded. "Alright," he kissed Ichigo's head and wrapped his arms around Ichigo, resting his head in the spiky orange hair.

"Good night Ichi." "Good Night Shi."

* * *

><p>The next morning Shiro woke up to an excited little girl yelling for him. "Papa! Papa wake up!" Shiro grunted softly and opened his eyes to Masaki at the edge of his bed, Golden eyes sparkling up at him. "Daddy helped me make Strawberry Pancakes!" Shiro bit back a laugh and grinned lovingly down at her. "Did he?" She nodded excitedly.<p>

"Yeah! He asked me if i wanted to help him with the Pancakes and so i asked him if we could put Strawberries in them!" "Well it sounds good, squirt." Shiro sat up and scooped her up as he stood up, getting a giggle out of her then she pouted. "I am not a squirt."

She looked even more like Ichigo in that moment. "Yes ya are, you'll always be my squirt." He said and tickled her briefly, followed by a squeal. He chuckled and walked into the kitchen where Ichigo was plating breakfast. "G'Mornin' Ichi~" he sang.

Ichigo turned to his husband and daughter and saw the glint in his husbands eyes after setting their daughter in her seat. "Good Morning.." Ichigo replied, suspicion on his face. Masaki watched her father's with wide eyes full of curiosity.

Shiro walked over to Ichigo. "What?" "..What are you gonna do?" "Nothin'" Shiro replied with mock innocence.

Ichigo was unconvinced at the innocence. "Right.." Ichigo put the plates on the table when Shiro's arms wrapped around him. "Shi-" Suddenly he was being tickled, which Shiro had discovered about him before Masaki was born. Ichigo howled with laughter. Masaki laughed as well and watched Ichigo try to get away from Shiro.

It sounded like chaos when Rukia walked through the door of the Shirosaki household. She stood at the door, watching Ichigo wiggling around with a red face while laughing in an attempt to push Shiro off, whom of which was grinning widely. There was also Masaki's laughter added to it. Rukia watched this for a few more minutes until they knocked over a chair, nearly followed by the orange head. Masaki turned in her seat and beamed widely.

"Aunt Rukia!" she exclaimed, getting down from her seat and running over to give her a hug. "Hi Masaki" Rukia said, she smiled and knelt down slightly to give it to her. Ichigo and Shiro looked over, Shiro ceasing his shenanigans.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Rukia looked up at the orange haired man now in front of her. "I'm here to just say Hi.." Rukia made sure to make eye contact with Ichigo, conveying that her being here meant something else. Ichigo nodded, Masaki not noticing it. "Aunt Rukia we made Pancakes! You should join us!"

"Oh, wel-" "Can she Daddy?" she looked up at her father. Ichigo looked down at her and smiled. "Of course she can Masa."

The little girl cheered and looked at the raven haired woman. She never knew how Shiro and Ichigo instilled any type of discipline with this little girl. Any intention to decline the invitation evaporated. Soon they where all settled at the table, Masaki telling Rukia about the cat that hung around outside and the new game she played with her toys yesterday. Rukia smiled and continued to listen when Masaki eyes showed sudden recognition.

"What is it?" "I just noticed Uncle Renji isn't with you." "Oh, he's in-" A swift glare from Ichigo made her realize her almost disastrous confession. She felt ashamed as she quickly caught herself.

"He's at work." "Oh, well you should tell him i said Hi!" "I will.." Ichigo had gone silent, Shiro watched him. Shiro understood the near slip up, Rukia and everyone had become accustomed to being able to talk about Soul Society and Hueco Mundo without any need to keep it a secret after Ichigo told his friends and family about his powers.

He nearly did it when Masaki had learned to talk. Ichigo was determined to keep their daughter ignorant of that part of their lives until the time came. Masaki looked at the three adults, noticing her Daddy's shift in mood. "Daddy?" Ichigo looked up from his plate and looked at his daughter.

"Yes?" "Did i do something wrong?" she asked, making Ichigo's eyes widen slightly. He shook his head, "No, no of course you didn't. Why would you ask that?" "Because you seemed upset.."

"I'm not Honey, i was just thinking. You didn't do anything." He leaned over and kissed Masaki's head. She smiled at this. "Okay."

Shiro watched this and smirked softly. Soon, they finished up their meal and Masaki was left to play with her toys as the adults when into the basement. "What's going on Rukia?" Rukia sighed softly. "I'm sure you've noticed." Shiro nodded to which Ichigo looked at him with frowned brows. "I have, I've been talkin' to Nel about it and she said she notice the increase in Hollows and this strange feeling..I feel it to i jus' can't put my finger on it."

Rukia nodded and was silent for a moment. "Yamamoto died." They froze. "What?" "He died last night.." Rukia said.

Shiro looked at Ichigo. "So..is it because his spiritual pressure is gone..?" Rukia shook her head. " I..went to Mayuri.-" Shiro stiffened slightly at this. "-He..said that something was released from its cage when Yamamoto died.." "Like what..?" "I have no idea."

Ichigo nodded. He felt it in his gut that whatever it was..It was gonna start a war. Shiro seemed to sense it too. Their fears where slowly becoming reality.

* * *

><p><em>Shiro stood on a battle field, he was in his Soul's form with his sword in hand. It was empty but for one girl with orange hair in a Shinigami uniform. Shiro walked over, assuming it was his daughter. A low, creepy laugh ripped through the air. Shiro realized that this girl was not his daughter too late.<em>

_ She spun around, The little girl had half a hollow mask on, White on Black eyes stared into his own Gold on Black eyes. The laugh came again from the little girl, a twisted grin on her small, usually cheerful face. "What is it Papa~!?" She mocked. _

_ Shiro put up his own sword to block the swing of her sword. "I'm not gonna hurt you~ I'm so innocent~!" She mocked on. Shiro growled. "Let her go!" He remember this game all to well._

_ "I don't think so~ What do you think Daddy~?" she sang. Shiro's eyes widened and he responded to late, a sword was shoved threw his back as he looked behind him. Behind him was his Husband in his Bankai, but the terrifying thing was he was the one impaling him with a sword, also the fact his own eyes stared back at him on his husbands face. A wide grin took up most of Ichigo's face along side his Hollow Mask. _

_ Shiro Screamed._

* * *

><p>"Shiro!" Shiro's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, he was sweating and breathing hard. His pale hand immediately when to his stomach where he had been cut. Nothing. "Shiro?" He looked over, eyes still wide to see a very concerned Ichigo.<p>

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked and rubbed Shiro's back. Shiro looked at down, soon putting his head in his hands, shaking his head. Ichigo nodded slightly "I'll go get you some wa-" Shiro pulled him to his chest and clung to him.

"I'm so sorry.." Shiro whispered, burying his face into Ichigo's shoulder. "For..?" "Putting you through the hell i did back then.." Shiro had dropped his drawl, that signaled he wasn't mentally sound which wasn't ever a good thing.

"Shi i told you its fine now..What was your dream about..?"

Shiro just shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This is the first time I've written anything in sometime. I'm sorry it didn't come out as long as i had wished. They should get slowly longer. I'm a bit rusty, i also should update mostly on the weekends. This was not the original idea for this chapter.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Back with Chapter 2! sorry it took so long! I've been busy with school.

Anyway! Disclaimer then on with the story! this is gonna have a slow start bringing in everyone and introducing the enemy

**DISCLAIMER**: I, Shingeki do not own any of the characters of Bleach OR any music that may be used in this Fanfiction. Masaki is mine however.

On with the Fic!

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Shiro walked down the street with Masaki in between them. She held both of their hands while skipping happily. They were off to see their friends and family, it was Orihime's birthday, Nel, Ulquiorra and Rangiku (with the forced help of Grimmjow) had put together a surprise party for her. They were all to met up at Cifer's apartment while Ulquiorra took her out to see a movie. It was a nice way to try and calm Ichigo's buzzing head.<p>

Nothing had happened and it had been a week since whatever it was had been released from its cage. This was putting Ichigo on edge and Ichigo saw even Shiro was getting antsy. The last thing they wanted was war but the waiting, not knowing if something was gonna happen was killing them. Especially now that Masaki may get through into the mix. Shiro shifted the gift bag in his hand and look up at the slightly cloudy sky.

"Who's gonna be there?" asked Masaki, excitement laced in her voice. Shiro smirked and looked at Ichigo. They knew the suspense was killing her curiosity. "Well, Aunt Orihime-" "I know that alreadyyy" Masaki whined. Ichigo chuckled softly. _  
><em>

"We're almost there, you'll see then." Masaki pouted, why didn't they just tell her? Truth be told they didn't tell her because there was so many people. Between the Shinigami, Espada, Vizards and Human quests it was a lot. These were their friends and family, Shiro clicked his tongue thinking about all of them. Most of them still didn't fully get Shiro and some didn't trust him.

It had taken a long angry rant from Ichigo to get them to understand that Shiro wasn't playing Ichigo and that as weird as it may be, Ichigo trusted him and loved him enough to get married. "Papa?" Shiro was broke from his thoughts as he looked down at Masaki. "Yeah Mas?" "What are you thinking about?" Shiro chuckled and shook his head. "Nothin' sweetie."

"We're here!" "Yay!"

* * *

><p>"Shut up!" "You shut up!" "Ya wanna go Kitty?" "Hell yeah Snowflake!" Grimmjow and Shiro knew exactly how to piss each other off so it wasn't any different when Shiro walked in with Ichigo and Masaki.<p>

"What did ya call me?" "Ya heard me-OW what the fuck Nel?" "You guys need to cut it out, you're worse than Ichigo and Renji." another slap to Grimmjow's head but by a new hand. "You need to watch your mouth." Rangiku said.

"Yeah? or what." "Or it wont be me you'll have to deal with." she supplied, pointing to the Sexta's girlfriend. Nel had her arms crossed and was glaring at Grimmjow. 4

"Well he started it" "Well i'm ending it." The two Espada stared at each other before Nel threatened a month on the couch in more ways than one. Grimmjow gave in, followed by a chant of whipped from the corner. Masaki had finished coloring, Ichigo had made sure to bring things for her to do.

She looked at the two men, then walked over. Ichigo had joined them, after the fight had been somewhat settled (and threatening them both to keep it together near his daughter). "Uncle Grimmy why do you and Papa fight?" Grimmjow looked down at the girl. He practically towered over her.

It normally would have pissed him off that someone called him that. He couldn't find it in himself to care in that moment because she looked to damned disappointed and he was struggling to find a reply. He wasn't sure how to deal with kids. Everyone was watching whether in the group or talking among-st themselves, interested on how he would respond to the little Shirosaki. He couldn't find a way to describe it.

Ichigo surprising came to his rescue. "Sweetie, you know how Grandpa and I do the same..?'" she turned her attention to her Daddy and nodded. "it's not real fighting its just..showing that we care. Papa and Grimmjow are friends and that's how they show it." "Yeah, it's not like we hate each other baby girl." Shiro added. Masaki brightened at this and smiled.

"Okay!" she looked at Grimmjow and smiled widely. Grimmjow grinned and ruffed her hair after a moment of looking at her. Rangiku giggled, along with Nel. Rukia and Renji joined the group, Renji had a drink in his hand. "Uncle Renji!" Masaki cheered. "Hey there Masa" he said and grinned at her. She hugged him, Rukia taking the drink from him after seeing Ichigo watching the drink so close to Masaki. Shiro chuckled softly and put a hand on the small of Ichigo's back.

"So when are the-" "THEY'RE HERE! EVERYONE HIDE!"

Ichigo scooped Masaki up and everyone hid after shutting the lights off, waiting for the two people to walk in. Orihime walked in behind Ulquiorra to be greeted with a dark apartment. "That was really nice Ulqui, thank you" she said and leaned up to kiss Ulquiorra's cheek. He nodded "You're welcome." "I'm kind of hungry, i can make something for us!" to save himself, he flicked the lights on and everyone jumped up.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled in unison. "Happy Birthday Aunt Hime!" Masaki yelled from Ichigo's arms. Orihime had a hand to her chest and looked at everyone with a shocked expression. "You..guys?" she was slightly teary eyed, she smiled widely and turned to Ulquiorra "Did you do this?" he shrugged. "It was mainly Nel and Rangiku's idea." "Well..Thank you everyone!" She cheered.

Soon the party was in full swing and gifts were being opened. One gift from Rangiku made everyone pause, Ulquiorra actually choked on his drink leading to Grimmjow's laughter (Ikkaku, Renji and Shiro sharing in the laughter) it was a little bat costume that was small enough for a baby. Wait.."Rangiku.." came a soft hiss from Tatsuki. Ulquiorra was looking at the little costume and looked at Orihime after him composing himself. Orihime's face was red and she was hiding her face from Ulquiorra.

"Orhime." Ulquiorra made her look at him gently. "Do you know what this is for..?" he asked after a moment of silence. Shiro was trying to hide the large grin he had, Renji coughing to suppress his laughter. Orhime bit her lip and looked at the floor. "I'm..Pregnant." Ulquiorra looked slightly shocked.

"You did intend to tell me didn't you?" "I-I did! i was waiting until we had some time to ourselves and then we went out to the movie and we had such a great time watching that movie with the women that asked her coworker to marry her because she was going to be deported-" Ulquiorra kissed her gently. Masaki giggled softly, making her parents look at her. She suddenly looked puzzled. "Daddy what does this mean..?" "It means they're going to have a baby."

She took a moment to drink that in they clapped and cheered. "Yay! Aunt Hime and Uncle Ulqui are going to have a baby!"

* * *

><p>The party started to die down, Masaki had fallen asleep and Orihime offered to let her sleep in their bed before they went home. So the adult where able to play some cards and drink while talking. "We're not going to talk about that today." Rangiku said, the others nodding. Shiro felt Ichigo sigh.<p>

"Hey Ichigo~" Renji sang. "What." Sensing the way the conversation was gonna go. "You should give Orihime some advice~" Orihime seemed to perk up at this and looked over. "Tha's..not a half bad idea Babe" Shiro said, not meeting his Husband's gaze.

Ichigo looked at the people looking at him. He sighed. "Alright Alright..But you're probably going to have it easier than me."

* * *

><p><em> Ichigo paled at the stick that had been given to him. What? No way. A huge pink plus started at him. The stick had been given to him by Shinji and he assumed it was a joke. When he refused to take it, Hiyori slapped him with her flip flop and told him to take the damned test before she shoved it up his ass. <em>

_So here he was, staring at the stick in his hand. He, a male, was pregnant. How? Ichigo was shaking slightly when he opened the door, walking into the living room where the two vizards waited. They looked at him and he nodded. It added up, he had been violently ill the passed few weeks and Shiro had become a thousand times more protective over him. Ichigo had told Shiro to go to Urahara's and spar with someone._

_ He had really needed him out of his hair and needed some alone time. Until these two idiots showed up. "Told you" Hiyori said, looking at Shinji. Shinji rolled his eyes and looked at Ichigo. _

_"We'll tell Urahara so he can look at you next week..You need to tell Shiro. I'm sure he's got..some idea." Ichigo nodded again at a loose for words. How was he going to tell Shiro?_

_"I'm home!" Came the yell from the door. Shiro took his shoes off. He didn't get a reply. "Ichigo?" he looked in the living room for his husband and didn't find him there. He then felt his presence in the Kitchen so he walked into the Kitchen to find him at the table with his head in his hands._

_ "Ichi?" he said, concerned and suddenly worried. What had happened? Was he alright? Ichigo looked up and nodded._

_ "I'm fine Shi.." He said and looked away from the albino. He didn't buy it so he walked over and sat across from him. "What is it." Ichigo was quiet for a moment. "Haven't these past few weeks been..different..? " he nearly whispered._

_ Shiro nodded, he had felt the shift and it made him want to just lock Ichigo up away from harm. Ichigo visibly swallowed, "Shinji and Hiyori stopped by.." "What did they want?" Shiro said, trying to keep the ice from his voice. He didn't like the idea of Ichigo being alone never the less with other people while he wasn't there. Ichigo sensed this and nodded, he took Shiro's hand from across the table while the other rubbed Ichigo's face. _

_ "Um..they had me take this test..a pregnancy test.." Shiro seemed to start putting the pieces together while Ichigo fought his nausea. "I'm..Pregnant Shiro.." It became more real for Shiro when he was told. He nodded, a part of him had known._

_ Ichigo couldn't stand the silence anymore and neither could his stomach he groaned, sprinting to the bathroom and throwing up whatever was in his stomach seeings how he couldn't keep anything down today it seemed. Shiro followed after realizing what had happened and rubbed his back. He was pregnant and that scared Shiro slightly. S part of his mind whispered 'What if its like you?'_

_Shiro shook his head and kissed Ichigo's back. "I'm here Ichi."_

* * *

><p>"So i'll give you my morning sickness meds when i see you next, you'll need them."<p>

"Thanks Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry that it's rushed, mom was yelling at me to go to bed and i really wanted to get this done and published for you guys~ i'll edit it later~!

Later guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Sorry for the abrupt ending in the last chapter, I may or may not change it. I've had these ideas nagging at me all week, sorry if this still is short (Still getting back into the grove). We'll see ^_^ On with the Disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER: **I, Shingeki, Do NOT own any of the Songs or Characters in this Fanfic. However, Masaki is mine

* * *

><p>-Few Weeks later-<strong><br>**

Shiro sat on the mini stage Jinta had in his bar, There was only a couple of other people in the bar along with himself, the band, Jinta and Yuzu. They where engaged and Ichigo had already threatened Jinta that if he hurt her, don't expect to be found. Isshin was thrilled at the idea of more grandchildren. "It's busy tonight." Grimmjow said sarcastically behind him.

Shiro looked up at the standing man and tsked. "Yeah..It's not like i care though. You know the reason i'm doin' this." The Sexta just nodded and looked at the few people in the bar. There was a couple in the corner at a table, talking and laughing and three lonely souls at the actual bar.

Shiro sighed slightly and stood up, strapping his guitar over him. Grimmjow grabbed his bass and followed suit. "Chad, ya ready?" The hulk of a man looked over and gave a thumbs up, sitting down behind his drums. Shiro stood behind the mic and greeted the patrons in the bar.

Soon the performance began, Yuzu was looking at Shiro. She knew Shiro really wasn't in the mood for this today. The shift in the air was becoming worse yet nothing had happened and it was really starting to piss him off and make Ichigo really edgy. It had him wanting to scream. It had been nearly a month since Yamamoto's Death and Shunsui taking over as Head Captain.

Yuzu looked at her fiance. "Do you think Shiro's okay?" Jinta looked over at the Albino singing 'Still Worth Fighting For.' The red head shrugged. "I don't know, why would i care?"

Yuzu sighed. "You know you care Jinta." She said softly, Jinta knew she was right too but refused to admit it. He just shrugged again and started polishing some glasses. Yuzu watched him for a moment then looked back at the three men on stage.

She still didn't have spiritual pressure like Karin or Ichigo but she could feel when things where slightly off and she hated it because she knew she wouldn't be useful if it led to a fight.

Soon the performance was over and they were packing up. Shiro put his guitar case on one of the tables and finished putting his guitar when the bell rung on the door, indicating someone had entered the bar. Shiro looked up, curious, to see Starrk and Harribel walking in. He almost dropped his case. It had been a long time since he'd seen them.

"Hey Shirosaki" Starrk said, tiredness laced in his voice. Shiro gave a slight wave. "Ey-" "What are you two doing here?" Grimmjow stealing Shiro's own question.

"We-" "We had a question for Shirosaki." Harribel said, she had recently become Second Espada, Nel taking back Third. It suddenly clicked in Grimmjow's head. Yammy hadn't ever recovered full from his battle with Kenpachi and Byakuya all those years ago and instead of being a Cero in disguise, He was now then tenth Espada.

"Okay, well make it quick. I wanna get home." Shiro said with a sigh. Starrk looked to Harribel to say it because he really didn't feel like wasting energy on it. "Would you be Cero?"

Shiro stopped and starred at them for a moment. "Cero..?" He knew what that meant, it meant that he would run Hueco Mundo more than likely and he would be the Leader of the reforming Espada. He knew that in Hueco Mundo, the strongest ruled. "We don't need an answer now..But with the on coming threat we need to be ready. Hollows are disappearing from the Forest and we know it has to be the enemy."

Shiro had noticed the decline in Hollows and now that he knew this, it was helping his decision be a fast one. Shiro nodded slight, closing his Black on Gold eyes for a moment. He opened them again to the two Espada. Right now Starrk was in charge and Shiro knew he had to hate it. He wasn't sure if HE was able to even make decisions and run a whole world.

A world that ran entirely on Instinct.

"I'll..talk to Ichigo. You'll have your answer by tomorrow so stick around." They nodded. "Lets go Harribel, i'm exhausted" she rolled her eyes. "When aren't you?"

* * *

><p>Shiro sat on the couch, it was quiet. Which meant that Ichigo was in their room sleeping or reading and Masaki was in bed. Shiro sighed and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. He snorted at the sudden irony. He'd essentially be the King of Hueco Mundo.<p>

He closed his eyes. He wanted to except it but he would have to be away from his family a lot. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up. It was getting kinda long, He decided to turn in and walked into his room where he found Ichigo just laying there. His eyes where closed but Shiro could tell that Ichigo wasn't asleep.

Ichigo hadn't been sleeping much, it was really getting to him that the thought of a war breaking out. It was bothering Shiro as well but he knew that if something did finally reveal itself then he would need a swift kick in the ass. Shiro took his shirt off and threw a part of sweats on. He slid in under the covers with Ichigo and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Ichigo's back to his chest. He kissed the back of Ichigo's neck and then settled his chin in the orange locks.

"You should try to sleep Ichi-Babe." Shiro said softly. "I have been for the past hour. I can't" came the reply. Shiro hmm'd softly and kissed his hair then his ear, and the side of his neck.

Ichigo sighed and turned in his husband's arms to face the albino. In the dark room, it looked like Shiro's eyes had a slight glow to them. "I just need to get my mind off of it." "I agree." Shiro said.

Shiro did too, admittedly. He didn't want to bring the offer up right now, Ichigo already had a lot on his mind and the goal right now was to try and distract him. Ichigo bit his lip slightly then kissed Shiro. It was gentle, Shiro knew that's what Ichigo needed right now, something slow and gentle and would show that he loved him. Shiro responded, it was gentle but at the same time hinting for more.

It couldn't be put into words but it was a gentle heat, one that told the other that 'I know you need me right now and i'll be there for you.' It soon escalated but the gentleness was still there. It wasn't a night for roughness.

They both loved every moment of it

* * *

><p>The next morning, Shiro woke to Ichigo laying on his bare chest with the blankets over both of them. He blinked once and smirked softly at the man sleeping on his chest. His mouth was slightly open, he looked peaceful and that made Shiro feel better knowing he got Ichigo to sleep. He sighed contently and ran his hand through Ichigo's hair getting him to hum slightly. Shiro looked at the clock, it was nine in the morning.<p>

He knew that he'd have to wake Ichigo up to get dressed because their little one would be waking up soon. "Ichi" Shiro said and rubbed his back. "Come on Ichi, get up." A groan.

Shiro grinned "Come on get up Berry~." A pair of chocolate brown eyes snapped open and glared up at the albino. "Ass. he grumbled. Shiro laughed, "It got ya to wake up."

"Yeah Yeah..What time is it?" "Nine O' Four" "Mmm..Dammit i really don't want to get up." "I know ya don' but i really don' feel like our three year old daughter findin' us like this." Ichigo nodded and got up off of Shiro to put some clothes on.

Shiro followed suit after stretching (and appreciating his husbands fine ass). Ichigo yawned and walked out of their bedroom to Masaki's room. Shiro followed suit. Ichigo felt light this morning and it showed, Shiro smirked when Ichigo kissed Masaki's forehead. "Good Morning Babygirl" Ichigo said and smirked softly when she opened her eyes and let out a yawn.

"G'Morning Daddy.." She yawned again then cuddled back up to her toy, closing her eyes. Shiro chuckled softly. "Mas~ I thought we where gonna take ya to Grandpa Isshin's today-" Masaki's eyes snapped open and looked at her Papa. Shiro put his hand to his forehead. "-But i guess ya are to tired to play with Grandpa"

Masaki sat up "No! I'm awake i promise!" Ichigo laughed and kissed her head. "Lets get you dressed then."

Shiro Grinned to himself, He was two for two on getting his family up.

He was on a roll.

* * *

><p>"ICCCCHHHIIIGGGGOOO~!" Came the cry of Ichigo's Father. He was swiftly sent flying into the wall. "Oi, Dad." Shiro snickered from behind, Masaki settled on his hip.<p>

"Hi Grandpa!" Isshin groaned and got off the ground. "Well done, Son..Well Hello Masaki!" Isshin said enthusiastically. Shiro set Masaki down and Masaki ran and gave Isshin a hug.

"Wow! You've gotten so big!" Masaki giggled and smiled. "We're going to have a good time today, right?!" "Right!"

"We'll be back soon, alright you two?" "Okay!" "Will ya watch Grandpa for us?" Masaki smiled and nodded. "Hey, I don't need to be watched!"

"Like Hell you don'" Ichigo elbowed Shiro. "Be good, okay?" "I will be! I love you!" "And we love ya too, squirt."

Masaki ran into the Living Room of Isshin's home. Isshin looked at them seriously. "If something happens i'm sure i can handle it." Ichigo looked slightly relieved. "Thanks, Dad."

"Anything for you, my boy."

* * *

><p>Shiro and Ichigo sat at a picnic table with their friends. It was time to talk about the shift everyone had felt and Shiro to talk about the Cero offer. Ichigo was still oblivious to it and Grimmjow kept glancing at Shiro. "Alright so we know nothing about whatever this is?" "No..Nothing at all." Rukia replied.<p>

"From what i was told..Hollows are going missing." Nel said. "In Hueco Mundo?" "Yes."Shiro replied and Ichigo looked at him. "How do you know?"

Shiro sighed and looked at everyone then Ichigo. "I didn' want to bring it up last night-" a whistle from Renji which led to the wraith of Rukia's Elbow. "But Starrk and Harribel came to Jinta's Club last night. They offered me the spot of Cero." Grimmjow, Nel and Ulquiorra were the only ones that had knew about this.

Ichigo raised a brow. "Alright, so what are you going to do?" "..I want to do it." "It would be stupid to pass it up." Uyru said, pushing his glasses up. Everyone looked to the Quincy.

"It would make the Espada strong and in turn make us all stronger with having a closer bond with the Espada." Uyru concluded. "Oi, we're strong." Grimmjow growled. "But not as strong without us being complete." Ulquiorra said. Shiro nodded.

Ichigo nodded after a moment. "You should do it." Shiro looked at Ichigo. "Are ya sure?" Ichigo nodded again, eyes determined.

"...Alright. I'll be Cero." Shiro said, he looked at the other three Espada. Nel was smiling widely, Grimmjow Grinning and Ulquiorra was smirking ever so slightly.

"We should prepare any way we can." Chad said suddenly. "I agree." Renji replied. "I'll be helping you guys." Ichigo turned to see Karin and Toshiro there, Rangiku behind both of them. "Karin..?"

She tsked and sat down. "You forget they let me become a Shinigami too, Ichigo." It was true, due to the loss of Shinigami, when Karin's spiritual pressure was at a 4th seat level, Urahara trained her. Luckily for her, she didn't get a Hollow out of the deal.

She was also dating Toshiro. Ichigo sighed and nodded. "S-"

_BOOM _

Everyone's eyes widened when they felt a dark presence. Shiro froze for a moment along with Ichigo's as they felt where it came from. Shiro sprung up, grabbed the pass Urahara had made him and forced his soul out of his body, Ichigo following suit. They disappeared before anyone else, both of their parental instincts kicking in.

* * *

><p>Shiro and Ichigo made it to the Clinic, It was in ruins. "MASAKI" Ichigo yelled. He landed and looked through the rubble, he pushed everything out of the way, Shiro was frozen in place.<p>

Soon their friends made it, Some to stunned too move, others immediately looking through the wreckage. Not even Isshin was found. Shiro's instinct was to just run, run to find the bastard that took his daughter. He had to swallow it down, he couldn't leave Ichigo right now. Ichigo had fallen to the ground, "DAMMIT!" Shiro found he could move his body again and ran to his Husband.

Shiro knelt down and pulled Ichigo to his chest. "WHY WASN'T I HERE?!" Ichigo yelled out his frustrations. "WHY DAMMIT?!" Shiro's face had become a look of death.

"It's not your fault." Everyone halted their movements. Ichigo looked at Shiro. "I'll find that bastard and fuck him up." He said.

It wasn't a threat, It was a promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Cliffy~! We'll have to see what happened to Isshin and Masaki!

Till Next time~! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Decided that i would update because my muse is hardcore and i'm busy Wednesday-Friday.

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Shingeki, Do NOT own any of the Songs that may be used or Characters from Bleach in this story. Masaki is mine however.

* * *

><p>-Few Days Later-<p>

They had searched high and low for any hint of the two that had gone missing. Shiro quickly took his roll as Cero and ordered they search the Menos Forest. Nothing. It had only been a few days, but to Shiro and Ichigo it was an eternity. Shiro was not the same person he had grown to become over the years.

Ichigo was speaking less and Shiro threw himself into finding them. Their friends where worried. "I'm worried about Ichi and Shiro.." Nel whispered one night as Herself, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Orihime sat together at a table. "You can cut the tension between them like a knife."

"I want to find them too.." Orihime said. "I want to find the little one too." Grimmjow stated and took a look drink from his glass. Nel looked up at the man beside her who was now looking into his bricks. "I don't think Shiro should have jumped into being Cero after what has happened." Ulquiorra commented.

"I know but i would too if that meant i could have 10 people helping look for my daughter." "We all would have helped.." Grimmjow snorted. "No, we wouldn't have. Half of the Espada would have sat on their asses and watched."

Nel knew he was cruelly right. "We'll find them." "Isn't time to meet up with everyone anyway?" "Yeah.." Ulquiorra wouldn't let Orihime join them for the nightly search so she stayed with Yuzu and Jinta at the bar and helped.

Maybe they'd find something tonight.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in their soul form except for Chad and Uyru, they didn't need to be. Shiro and Ichigo looked completely exhausted and worn. Nobody dared to tell them to rest because both looked like they where challenging them too. Shiro looked on edge and everyone who knew what his wraith was like, felt kinda bad for the poor bastard that stole their daughter away from them. "Alright..We'll start over here-" "We looked there yesterday Shiro.." Ichigo said with a sigh.<p>

Shiro looked at Ichigo and bit out, "Then we'll look again." Ichigo's eyebrows raised. "Fine." everyone looked between the too. "Okay..Lets start looking.." Renji said slowly.

Both of them looked at him then nodded. "Lets."

* * *

><p>Shiro and Ichigo were in the middle of searching when they felt the sudden dark weight they had when Masaki and Isshin disappeared. Both raced to its source to find Rukia, Renji, Chad and Uyru locked in combat with what looked to be hollows but all of them were pure black, none of them felt like a hollow. They both immediately joined into the battle. When they would kill one of them, they wouldn't just disintegrate, there was a body left that melted away into a black substance. Soon the six of them were in a huge puddle of the black substance, Some of it having gotten on each of them in some way.<p>

Ulquiorra frowned his brows and looked at all of it. "What is this shit?" Grimmjow asked the obvious question. Rukia was looking at it and suddenly it dawned on her and she looked at Renji. He nodded his head.

Ichigo looked at them. "What?" "There's..an old story from when we kids that's strangely familiar to this.." Rukia replied. "Care to explain?" Shiro asked, edge to his voice.

"When we lived in Rukon..There was a story of these things called Demons that took the shape of Hollows and melted when killed. The story goes that a man named Arsen actually escaped Hell, he took the souls from the corpses of Kushanāda. He created Demons from the fellow Sinners souls and intended to start a War, he was a man that was jet black in everyway. His hair, Eyes, Skin. Everything.

Yamamoto caught him however and sealed him away underground with the black substance of his creations."

Everyone starred at Rukia. Renji nodded, "That sounds right.." "So are you saying this could be it?' Uyru asked. "Are you saying they could be in Hell?!" Ichigo half asked, half yelled.

"No, they could be..But i don't think Shiro should go if they were." Shiro's eyes snapped to Ulquiorra. "What?!" "You're already on edge and we all know what happens when you snap." Ulquiorra said, looking at the albino levelly.

Ichigo closed his eyes, knowing all to well what he meant. He felt sick, sick mentally and physically. "He has a point Shiro." "Does he. Well i'm so damned sorry I've been the one working my ass off." He had spun on Ichigo. "YOUR the only one?!" Ichigo yelled at him, pain laced in his voice.

"I HAVE BEEN TOO HICHIGO." The screaming match was on and everyone was there to witness, Ichigo never called Shiro, Hichigo. Ever. "ENLIGHTEN ME ON HOW ICHIGO. I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW." "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HELL THIS THING IS BY TALKING TO URAHARA, I EVEN WENT TO SHINJI!" "WHO'S BEEN THE ONE IN HUECO MUNDO THESE PAST FEW DAYS?! HUH?!"

"THAT WAS YOUR DAMNED DECISION, YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE CERO RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF THE WAY YOU'VE BEEN ACTING." "AND PLEASE DO TELL ME ON HOW, _KING" _Shiro spat out the last word. It was a name from the past both hated between them. When Shiro was basically an animal that struck so much fear in Ichigo. Ichigo's head was spinning and he felt sick. _  
><em>

He was red in the face from anger, he spun and ran to a bush much to his discontent and threw up. Everyone was to shocked to move. Shiro knew he had gone to far, he went to go and put a hand on his back but Ichigo flinched away. "Don't." He sounded like he had when Rukia got hurt in the fight against Grimmjow those many years ago.

Shiro looked away, face contorted in a multiple emotions. Rukia sighed softly, she held a small flask. "Lets take this to Urahara and then go home and get some rest."

No one protested.

* * *

><p>Shiro sat in the kitchen, not wanting to talk to anyone. He can't believe he said that to Ichigo, even if they had been in fighting. Ichigo still related the nickname 'King' to the man Shiro was before the lose of Ichigo's powers after the war. He sighed and rested his head on the table. He was exhausted but he could find it in himself to sleep.<p>

Even if he did, he mind would be plagued with nightmares of Masaki and Isshin. He wouldn't go into detail. He sighed and rubbed his head. He head a massive headache. He heard the opening of a door, running, then the opening of another and then horrid coughing noises from the bathroom.

Shiro got up and walked into the bathroom. Ichigo was throwing up, Shiro sighed softly and put a hand softly to Ichigo's back. Ichigo was too busy to care. Ichigo coughed harshly and then proceeded to flush the toilet and rest his head on the side of the bathtub near the toilet. "What are you doing.."

Ichigo questioned. Ichigo looked pale and exhausted. Shiro sighed, "I didn't mean to say what I did, Ichi. I'm jus' really stressed out." Ichigo nodded after a moment.  
>"I should help mor-" "Ichigo you're doin' enough. I didn't mean any of it." Ichigo looked down then got up, Shiro was about to ask what he was doing when he went and rinsed his mouth and then brushed his teeth.<p>

"I forgive you...I can help you by going to Hueco Mundo when you go. I don't know why I didn't offer before." Shiro nodded. "You'll stay with me then whole time-" Ichigo gave him a funny look. "-but sure."

Ichigo smirked ever so softly. "Then let's go to bed."

* * *

><p>Urahara had started investigating the goo from the creature fought the day before. He knew time was of the essence. Ichigo currently was with Shiro in Hueco Mundo. They where looking at every abnormality that had occurred in Hueco Mundo in the past three months. Thanks to Szayel, they had all that information.<p>

"Ya gettin' anything?" "I don't see anything.." Ichigo said with exhaustion laced in his voice. Shiro turned and looked at his husband. "You alright?" Ichigo didn't look alright at all.

Ichigo waved him off. Shiro sighed. "Alright-" he walked over and picked Ichigo up bridal style. Ichigo's eye widened and he looked at Shiro. "And this was called for because..?"

"Because you're exhausted, don' bullshit me either." From Shiro's office, there was a door that lead to the room that Cero would sleep in. Shiro rarely did. He laid Ichigo down. "Jus' try an sleep. I'll keep lookin'."

"What about you..?" Ichigo asked through a yawn. "I'm fine. I haven't been able to sleep, anyway." "Same here, but I'll try."

Shiro nodded and kissed Ichigo's head. "I'll be in the next room if ya need me alright? I'll come and get ya if I find something." "Alright.."

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo sat in a dark and dreary room. The entire room was made of stone. Ichigo looked around. The smell was horrible, he almost gagged. When he reached on of the corners of the room his eyes widened.<em>

_In the corner there was two bodies, one mutilated but the black hair evident and the same for the smaller body with the dull matted hair. "MASAKI, DAD!"_

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat up quickly in bed, breathing hard. He leaned over, grabbing the trash can under the white nightstand and threw up. Oh god..Shiro burst in, excitement that quickly switched to concern on his face. "Ichi..?"<p>

Ichigo waved him off and looked a the albino, with a scratchy throat he asked; "What is it?"

"I know where Masaki is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong> Well there you go! Another cliffy XD Shout out to you amazingly amazing friend of mine of Instagram for making my day (she'll go unamed because i don't know if she wants her Instagram given out) anyway! i will try to update on Sundays because I have Tryouts Wednesday-Friday so I wont have time to update till then._  
><em>

Sorry that it's kinda short I didn't want to give to much away this chapter. I'm still trying to make them longer. Until next time my dear Hollows~!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Well, back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy! get some insight!

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Shingeki do not own any songs or characters (other than Masaki) in this fanfic. Kubo owns the precious characters of Bleach.

* * *

><p>Masaki sat in the small room she had been thrown into. She was holding her jacket around her, it smelt faintly of home. She was curled up and watching the door carefully. Were was Papa, Daddy, Grandpa, Her Aunts and Uncles? She had just been drawing a picture when Grandpa had told her to run to Daddy's old room and lock the door.<p>

Everything was a blur after that. She was cold, hungry, and alone. She hadn't seen her Grandpa in a week and she missed her Daddies dearly. She sniffed and teared up as she thought about them. She wanted to be strong but she was scared.

She kept hearing howling noises and the things that took her and Grandpa were scary. Masaki whimpered as she cuddled closer to her jacket. The door to her room opened and she looked up. "Hello dear Masaki" the man sung and stepped forward. "And how are we today?"

Masaki scowled up at the man through tears. She didn't respond. The man tsked, brushed his jet black hair back and squatted down to her level. The mans eyes where black. All Black.

Masaki scooted further away. The man watched, a predatory look in them. "I just came to talk dear~" Masaki stared at him with hatred and fear. "Why?" she managed after a moment, voice shaky.

"Because you should know somethings about your family~."

* * *

><p>"We're almost there, right?" Ichigo asked Shiro. "Yeah, we're gonna have to stop before we get there to get our shit all the way together." Ichigo nodded and looked to Rukia, Renji, Grimmjow, Nel, Chad and Uyru. They all nodded in reply. Ulquiorra stayed behind with Orihime and Urahara to help get more information on the man they where up against.<p>

"What do you mean by that?" Renji asked. Grimmjow tsked. "Lets just say Snowflake has some new tricks that we haven't seen yet." Ichigo looked to his husband and frowned his brows.

"What does he mean, Shiro?" "One, I fuck you up for callin' me tha'. Two, it's nothin." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I've been trainin' Ichi, got some old tricks back."

Ichigo watched him for a second then nodded. "Focus Ichigo" Rukia said. "We're almost there"

* * *

><p>"I don't want to hear this!" Masaki cried. Hollows, Ghosts, Shinigami..It was all confusing. The mans patience was wearing thin. How people ever had children was beyond him.<p>

"Oh but dear Masaki, you need too. You see, your precious _Dads _are apart of that. One Shinigami and One Hollow. Those things howling? those are Hollows.

Hollows hurt people and eat their souls Masaki~ The Father-or _Papa_- you hold dear is a Hollow." "STOP IT! PAPA WOULDN'T HURT ANYONE!" The mans hand grabbed Masaki's wrist and held it hard enough to leave a bruise. "You need to this because one day you will have a hollow within. You're both" he pulled Masaki close to his face.

She spat in his face, that was in for the man. He twisted her arm and threw her against the wall, something cracked and Masaki cried out. "You little brat. Here i was trying to be civil and you just decide to PISS your GRACIOUS guest off." Masaki shook as he picked her up by the hair, she was crying and whimpering for her parents. "I'll show you true fear."

* * *

><p>Ichigo spat to the ground, he had just thrown up after reaching the spot where they would get themselves ready and rest for a few minutes. Shiro was hovering behind him. "I'm fine Shi." "Bullshit." Ichigo turned to look at him, Ichigo was pale and he looked exhausted.<p>

"I'll be fine." Ichigo said and walked past him and to the others. "Ichigo.." Nel started."Not you too."

"I think you should stay out of the fighting.." Nel whispered. "You should listen to her Ichigo." Rukia said. "Yeah, why's that?" "You know why." Grimmjow said from behind Rukia. Uyru and Chad seemed to be in on it too.

Shiro looked at everyone and raised a brow. Ichigo glared at Nel. "Thanks Nel." Nel sighed and looked down. "What?"

Everyone looked at Shiro, Renji shrugged. "I'm as lost as you Shiro." "You've been to distracted to notice haven't you." Rukia asked. "Notice WHAT" Shiro said.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm Pregnant, Shi." Renji's eyebrows went up and Shiro starred at Ichigo for a moment then cursed silently because he had noticed but had brushed it off with all that had happened. "Ya..are?" Ichigo nodded.

Shiro walked over and hugged him. "Why didn't ya tell me and why the hell did ya come?" Ichigo sighed. "I wasn't thinking when you said you found her." "Obviously not."

"I can still help, i know fighting head on isn't smart but i can do Getsuga, Tensa said he'd help make it safe.." Shiro looked to the sky. "Thanks Tensa." Shiro said and Ichigo smirked slightly. "You miss him." "Shut up, You'll stay with Me, Chad and Renji. If anythin' goes to shit you're gonna get 'em out." Shiro said to Renji, Chad and Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and nodded. It was time to get his daughter back. That bastard was lucky he didn't have the wraith of both men on his ass.

* * *

><p>Masaki laid on the floor, some bones broken, she was bleeding and bruised. The man was standing and staring down at her when one of the creatures came in an spoke in a voice made for nightmares. "<em>Sir, The Shirosaki's and their friends have arrived."<em> The man turned and grinned. "Oh how wonderful."

He turned to the girl, tsked then walked out. Creatures ran around, cries of pain that were attempting to be muffled were heard and the man breath in and sighed peacefully. "Lets give them a welcome shall we?"

* * *

><p>Shiro, Chad, Renji and Ichigo where running down the hall Shiro said they held their daughter. Grimmjow, Nel and Rukia were on the hunt for Isshin. Divide and get the hell out was the plan. They got to the door and flung it open. On the floor was their beaten daughter, she was bleeding, it was becoming to much. "MASAKI!" Ichigo yelled. She looked up "Daddy.." Her eyes looked to Shiro and they held fear.<p>

Shiro was taken back by that, it was directed at him. Chad went forward, Ichigo behind him while Renji and Shiro stood at the door. "Uncle Chad.." Masaki whimpered. Chad looked broken and Ichigo looked shattered. Ichigo wanted to pick her up but he couldn't, it could hurt himself and the baby.

Chad picked her up gently, Ichigo stroked her hair slightly and kissed her head. "Shh..We'll be out of here soon.." She nodded weakly. She was oh so pale. There was the sudden ringing out of swords. Renji was behind held back by a invisible force and Shiro and a man with fully black eyes with their blades locked. "Tch, tch, tch. I need her." "Well ya wont in a little bit when i'm done."

The man laughed. "Oh i know i can't handle you yet Cero but let this serve as the warning. I will come back for her." "We'll be waiting." Shiro hissed. The man smiled coolly. "You and all your little friends can go with my little hostages but i've already started this war and i plan to finish it with your daughter on my side."

* * *

><p>They ran into Urahara's shop. The occupants of the shop sprung into action, Isshin was barely awake, having gotten beaten and Masaki unconscious. Soon the room was a flurry, Orihime started healing Masaki first since she was bleeding and Ulquiorra helped Urahara with tending to Isshin. Orihime had tears in her eyes. Ichigo sat outside the rooms on the floor with his head in his hands.<p>

Shiro had left the man that they found out was Arsen himself on the floor bleeding. They all knew though this wasn't the end of it. Rukia sat down next to Ichigo, he expected to be chewed out about being such a fool to go but he didn't get any of that. Rukia simply sat next to him. "She'll be okay" she said.

Ichigo nodded simply. He had been sick three times after they had gotten back. Yoruichi said she was going to check up on him with Urahara after. Shiro was down in the training ground, he wasnt training or sparing. He was simply sitting there, replaying the terrified look from his daughter. Shiro had to press his lips together. He had another baby on the way, a war and now his daughter had barely made the trip back from her rescue.

"It'll be okay." came Nel's voice. "Not now Nel." Nel sighed and sat next to him. "Ichigo is having the same thoughts i bet you." Shiro nodded and looked down. His resolve was cracking.

"You need to keep it together, no breaking." "I know, it's going to be harder for me not to snap thought, Nel.." "I know, but you're not aloud to Shiro." she smiled ever so slightly. "I wont let you."

* * *

><p>Masaki was sleeping, Ichigo sat in the room along with Shiro. Ichigo had his head in Shiro's lap while Shiro played with his orange hair. "Yoruichi and Urahara did a quick ultrasound.." Ichigo said softly. Shiro nodded. "And..?" "Twins." Shiro breathed in and nodded.<p>

"We're going to be okay.." Shiro nodded. "We will."

Masaki stirred and opened her eyes slightly, her eyes snapped around, panic. Her gaze then fell onto the two men in the room, her parents. Ichigo sat up and immediately went over and kissed her hair gently. "Hey Mas.." Ichigo said softly. Masaki saw Ichigo and grabbed his hand and held it to her, knowing it would hurt to move.

"Daddy.." she sniffed. Shiro sat next to Ichigo and Masaki looked at him, there was some fear there. "Masa, baby, its jus' me." "...Is it true..?" she said her lip trembling. "What do you mean baby..?" "That Papa is a Hollow."

Shiro and Ichigo felt their world crash.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Ahhhh, a lot happened in this chapter. I wanted it longer but it started to feel drawn out and yeah. You'll see what Shiro and Nel meant soon and i'll explain it further after its revealed. Masaki is three but to be honest three year olds are smarter than we give them credit for. They notice stuff we don't. Also Masak just went through some stuff that is going to make her release stuff a lot faster.

See you soon my Hollows~! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Woo! first review! i'm killing you with the cliffhangers, huh?

There will probably be more because i like to end that way sometimes but i try to update quickly if i can so you don't have to be like: DAMN YOOUUU.

IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I've been really busy with school and i'm now on the Winterguard team at my school. I've felt super bad ;-; forgive me if this is a amazing chapter

There will probably be more because i like to end that way sometimes but i try to update quickly if i can so you don't have to be like: DAMN YOOUUU.

Anyway, on with the Disclaimer on the Fic!

**DISCLAIMER: **I, Shingeki, Do not own Monster by Skillet or the beautiful Bleach characters (Masaki is mine however)

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked at Shiro. Masaki watched them before Shiro sighed. Ichigo turned to their daughter and began to explain everything, leaving out some things but making her realize that her Papa never hurt her and never will. Shiro seemed zoned through this whole process. Masaki took it well but she was still processing the informaton.<p>

Ichigo then kissed her head. "You should get some rest Baby." Masaki nodded. "Okay..I love you Daddy." "I love you too"

Masaki looked to Shiro "I love you too Papa" Shiro snapped out of it and looked at her. "I love you too Mas" Shiro kissed her head gently and got up. Masaki laid down as her parents walked out of the room, Ichigo watching Shiro.

* * *

><p>Shiro spun and connected with the sword in front of his own. "You seemed stressed" Grimmjow said suddenly. The reason why Shiro choose him to spar with was because he had thought he wouldn't ask questions. Well, apparently he was wrong. "Jus' leave it alone." Grimmjow nodded and swung at Shiro again, him deflecting it before Shiro sighed and put his sword down, Grimmjow watched him and sheathed his Pantera.<p>

As much as he didn't like to admit it, Grimmjow did care about the albino and he knew that a stressed Shiro was never a good. They discovered that even though Shiro was way better than before, it was like a switch, if he snapped the old Shiro came back and with that came hell of a lot of deaths. "No. Tell me what the fuck is your problem because you can't lose it right now."

Shiro looked down, his bangs covering his face. "I'm..terrified." Grimmjow's eyebrows raised slightly. "Why?" "Because now Masaki is involved and on top of it, Ichigo is pregnant with two more babies and if i lose it..what's to say i wont hurt them or eve-" "Shut up." Shiro looked up at him, Shiro was a tall man but Grimmjow was taller.

"You're husband is fucking Ichigo Kurosaki, and yes i know its Shirosaki now but just bare with me, He wouldn't let any of that happen and plus you have the shit load of people that do care about you around ya and we'll back you up. You didn't just get here on your own and we sure as hell won't let you step back so far." Grimmjow finished the seemingly horrible speech, he never viewed himself good with words anyway. Shiro stared at him for a second then grinned. "Ya like me." "When the fuck did i say that?'

The Cero laughed at the Sexta, whom of which growled. "..Thanks." "..You're Welcome."

* * *

><p>Masaki was healing but still was limited in how much she could get up and walk around. Ichigo was helping in every way he could before someone told him to take a break. As much as he hated it he knew that if his pregnancy with Masaki was bad he couldn't imagine what the two new members of his family had in store. He currently was sitting at a table playing cards with Renji, Rukia, Ulquiorra, Nel, and Karin. They where playing Bullshit.<p>

They had ran out of card games to play and it seemed each of them needed to yell "Bullshit" as much as they pleased. Neither one of them cared. During a quite round of the card game, Renji sighed. "You know what?" Renji demanded. "What?" "We should go to Jinta's later and have the guys play."

"Why?" Karin questioned, placing a card on the table and announcing the amount of cards and type as she did so. "Because it's been so tense lately and i think all of us should unwind." "Mmm..That's not a bad idea" Rukia agreed, looking at her boyfriend.

Even Ulquiorra nodded. "It sounds fine to me." Ichigo nodded after everyone looked to him. Renji grinned. "Great."

* * *

><p>The Bar closed early for the public as the friends and family of the Shirosaki's made their way in. "ICHIIII-" "-GOOOOO" It was an echo. Before Ichigo could react, both Keigo and Isshin where on the floor and a practically seething Shiro standing above them. Oh yes, it had taken a couple of days but the over protectiveness had kicked in, pissing Ichigo off and entertaining Renji, Grimmjow and Karin throughly. "You're both morons." "Whaatttt, it's not like he can't handle it."<p>

Oh, right. Only the Rescue Group knew about it (and Urahara/Yoruichi) but no one had told. Shiro growled, He looked quite menacing though in his get up. He was in black skinny jeans, a leather jacket with "The Hollowed One." on the back. He had think soled combat boots on with a finger-less glove on both hands.

Keigo cowarded behind Tatsuki's legs and Isshin behind Orihimes, who just happened to be right there. Keigo was swiftly smacked in the head and Orihime blushed when Isshin saw up the dress she wore. Ulquiorra was in his normal attire but was way more menacing than Shiro seeings as he was so quite. "He's pissed.." Nel whispered to Grimmjow, the blunett nodding in agreement.

Soon the mini concert started, The group cheering and some whistles. It started and Ichigo was shocked by the lyrics:

_The secret side of me, i never let you see_

_i keep it caged but i can't control it_

_so stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and i just can't hold it. _

Ichigo watched them play, waatching Shiro as he sang. He knew something was wrong but he hadn't been able to pin it till now. He was afraid of snapping. Ichigo sighed softly and leaned back and looked at his small bump. He's making himself more worked up than he needed to be because Ichigo trusted him.

He knew he'd be okay.

* * *

><p>Ichigo went to Shiro went he got off the mini platform. He immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. Shiro seemed shocked at first then wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed back. When they parted Ichigo shushed him. "You need to calm down and take a step back. It's not going to help you, i know you can keep a level head, Shi. I'm sure Zangetsu and Tensa feel the same."<p>

Shiro smirked softly and nodded. "Alright, Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So many skips, ugh. I'm sorry this isn't the best chapter and Masaki was barely in it but some ends needed to be tied up before i get this going, There will be a sequel~

Sorry its so short again by the way. Hopefully i can update earlier D:

OH! do you guys want me to post this on Archive of our Own as well? Let me know! I will also start updating on Tumblr if you guys so choose.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: thanks for hanging on for this slow ride guys, i mean, slow ish, but we're gonna pick up the speed with some pit stops along the way. Hang tight guys because it's gonna be one hell of a ride

Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful Bleach characters except for the children of these ships.

* * *

><p>-four months later-<p>

Both Orihime and Ichigo were in full swing of their pregnancy, however this just proved how much of a toll it took on the strong shinigami. Masaki was better and knew mostly everything about the world that was hidden from her. She didn't know what an Espada was or the past between her parents. She wasn't scared of Shiro anymore but still asked questions and felt bad she was scared of her Papa. Arsen hadn't made much noise, giving everyone time to gear up.

A meeting was going to happen between the captains of Soul Society and the Espada soon. That should be fun, Shiro v.s. Some of the captains that hate him? No problem. Them finding out Ichigo won't be fighting in the war? That should go over well with those captains as well.

Currently Ichigo was laying on the couch, he was sore everywhere, he was wearing an overly large shirt. His stomach was evident, his toned abs gone. He was slightly pale and getting sick verses the cheery, glowing Orihime that didn't have to sit down after being up for a few moments. Fucking woo. Ichigo sighed an sat up, drawing the attention of Shiro who sat on the floor in front of Ichigo with Masaki in his lap, she was playing with her toys.

"You alright, Ichi-Babe?" "I'm fine." Masaki looked back at her Daddy now, she may have been young but she noticed things adults didn't think she did, Shiro noticed it but of course didn't voice it around her. Her Daddy looked sick, shouldn't he look happy? She was going to be a big sister!

She thought maybe it was because Papa was a hollow. She couldn't figure it out. Shiro kissed Masaki's head gently and sat her on the floor. He was about to ask if Ichigo wanted anything when there was a knock at the door. Shiro then directed his attention there and opened it to reveal Nel, she looked tired. "Ey Nel, ya alright?"

"Yeah..I just came to see you guys.." She looked distracted. "Aunt Nelli!" Nel looked at Masaki and smiled softly. "Hi sweetie."

"Nelli what's wrong?" Masaki questioned. Ichigo got up with a grunt, gaining Shiro's concerned look and Ichigo glaring at him. Masaki just watched it all, Ichigo touching her head gently and walked over to the door and leaning on the frame, his stomach was slightly bigger for four months but he had twins in there. Shiro glanced at Ichigo again, standing slightly closer and then looking at Nel.

Nel nearly burst into tears. Ichigo noticed and turned to Masaki. "Mas, will you go and play in your room for a moment?" Masaki wanted to protest but sometimes, she could tell Daddy needed her to and Papa had told her to try and not give him a hard time. She collected her toys and left.

A tear fell an Nel glared at the floor. The two men ushered her in and they sat at the table. Nel groaned and wiped her face. She was like many of their other friends (and them) of theirs that thought crying wasn't worth the energy, she hated it more because some still thought of her with a five year old complex when she was older than most of the Espada. "..Grimmjow and I.." She cleared her throat. "We got into a fight..and we broke up."

Ichigo looked pissed for Nel and Shiro was shocked. "What happened?" "Well..we have been together for 2 years now and..I thought maybe I'd ask him how he felt about getting married..So I did and at first it was a good conversation but then it spiraled out of control and..it became a 'well if your not ready maybe you should find someone else.' Thing..

So I has wondering if I could stay her for a little bit.."

"Of course you can." Ichigo said, he offered her a weak smile before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then cursed, he moved quickly to the first thing he could make it to, the trash can. Shiro was immediately there, rubbing his back. Nel felt immediately bad, hearing him wretch as hard as he was. She had been there when Orihime had Morning Sickness and it had been slight and now it was gone, no where near this.

Ichigo coughed out the rest and fell back against Shiro, he looked exhausted. Shiro held him and kissed his orange hair. Ichigo was to tired to fight, having been up with practically all last night vomiting, there wasn't much left. He was terrified to eat. "I think ya should go an get some rest."

Ichigo looked at Shiro and sighed. "Alright" Shiro chuckled softly "Ya know I was expectin' a fight." Ichigo smiled softly and shook his head. "No. Not today."

* * *

><p>Nel had moved in, she was sleeping in the third room that was going to eventually become the twins room. At the moment they where all at Urahara's and Yoruichi was playing with Masaki. Ichigo was leaning against Shiro, who had an arm around Ichigo's waist and were leaning against the wall. No one had objected to them having the spot some of them fought over because they could lean back. Everyone was there, Ulquiorra and Orihime sitting in between Grimmjow and Nel.<p>

"Are you ready for the meeting later?" Urahara questioned, looking at Shiro. Everyone turned to look at the Cero. Shiro shrugged "As ready as I can be, I'm not gonna rehearse anythin'." "You should have an idea, Shiro." Rukia said.

"It'll create less chaos with the Captains." Renji provided. "Screw that." Grimmjow said, Everyone looking at him. "We can't jus go in like we own the place, Grimmjow."

Shiro said, Ulquiorra added.

"We have to have an idea of what is going to be said." Nel nodded, the only four Espada here at the moment due to the chaos Hueco Mundo was in. Shiro couldn't be there as often so Starrk came in as second in command, as much as he didn't like it. "I could come with you guys to explain about me, it'll help take the focus off you Shi." Ichigo offered.

Shiro looked at Ichigo, ready to disagree, but not before Urahara interjected, he knew they'd end up in a fight if he didn't. "It wouldn't harm Ichigo or the babies. It would just be all three of them in soul forms, you'll be completely exhausted and I recommend sleeping the day away when you get home. I'm sure you could handle it, right Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded, a stubbornness in his eyes that made Shiro concede, he sighed.

He wasn't going to win this one. "We'll meet with the others tomorrow and talks about how we're gonna take this." Shiro said, rubbing a small circle into Ichigo's back. Ichigo closed his eyes, appreciating it greatly. It was quiet, there was a slight tension in the air, Nel looking at her hands.

Grimmjow looking the other way of her direction. Orihime noticed this, maybe there was something she could do.."Would you all like to come over for dinner tonight?" She asked sweetly, Ulquiorra looked at her, his look revealed little. Shiro tensed next to Ichigo.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at Orihime. "I think we're jus-" Masaki came in with Yoruichi, wanting to jump in Ichigo's lap but instead jumping in Shiro's. "Hi Papa!" "Hey Baby girl." Masaki looked at Ichigo. "Are you feeling okay, Daddy?"

Ichigo smirked at her. "I'm fine, Sweetie." Yoruichi watched this. "Maybe we should check you out Ichigo, we knew from last time it would be rough. I think you need to be monitored more."

Urahara nodded his agreement. Ichigo nodded. Masaki frowned her brows. "What's that mean Daddy?" Ichigo looked at Shiro then Masaki. "It's because when you where in Daddy's Belly, he got very sick. We told you normally Mommies have the baby right? Like Aunt Orihime?"

She nodded. "You where trying to make a home inside Daddy for the next few months." Masaki nodded "Is it because Daddy is a Shi-Shi-" "Shinigami?" Rukia said. "Yeah! and Papa is a Hollow?"

Shiro, not knowing how to word it looked to Ichigo. Everyone watched this. Not knowing how much Masaki knew now, it was shedding some light on this fact. Ichigo nodded slightly "that too."

"..am I a hollow?" Silence. They had never been sure of that answer. "No." was Shiro's firm answer. "No you're not."

* * *

><p>The day came for the meeting, both men getting into their spirit forms and leaving Masaki with Orihime who wasn't going. Urahara opened the senkimon, letting them through into Soul Society. All 11 Espada and Ichigo where going. Rukia and Renji where already there. They made the walk to squad one's quarters.<p>

They got funny looks, but none dared look funny at Ichigo who had saved Soul Society more times than anyone cared to admit. Soon they where in the hall with the captains, some late. So they waited. It was tense. Suddenly, Kenpachi came in. Everyone hadn't been told of Ichigo's pregnancy.

Kenpachi grinned, pulling his sword out to meet the blade Ichigo was sure to pull. However the pregnancy made Ichigo slow, his strength and reistu going to the babies developing with him. Instead, Shiro instantly was on Kenpachi, Sword clashing with the captains, the Cero giving a look of pure death. Shiro tilted his head and grinned, "I suggest ya either fight more stand down. The last choice is better for all of us." He hissed. Oh shit, That line had been crossed that Shiro didn't want to hold it in and someone needed to do something before someone was screwed beyond repair.

Unohana walked over and gently pulled them apart. She warned them it wasn't the time for this, and Kenpachi needed to check before he attacked. Turning Ichigo to the side and revealing his stomach. Kenpachi cursed, knowing what that meant. Ulquiorra cleared his throat, everyone returning to their posts. Shunsui had watched the entire thing, he hadn't wanted to interfere.

He was worried that Shiro's state of protection wouldn't make this go smoothly, especially with Soi Fong or Mayuri. The meeting began, captains yelling and Espada arguing with them before Shiro or Halibel telling them to shut up. Ichigo stayed mostly quiet, waiting for his cue. Shunsui looked at them all, "I wanted to become allies with you even before you came. It would be stupid not to." There was a huff from somewhere in the room.

Shiro nodded. "I agree, I also think more Shinigami should be stationed in the world of the livin' with us because only four of us Espada are in the world of the livin' while the others handle Hueco Mundo. I can't always be at the battle, there's more important things an-" "You could, Shi."

Shiro looked at Ichigo. "I can handle myself and Masaki" "Ich-" "Hichigo." "...Alright"

Shiro sighed. "But it would be helpful." Shunsui nodded and looked at Ichigo. "If your here to tell us you won't be in the war, there's no need. No matter how much people want you too."

Soi Fong tsked. "Is there something you wish to say?" Ulquiorra said, looking at her coolly. "I don't understand how it's okay for him to jus-" "Shut up." Nel said, getting a few surprised looks.

Soi Fong was ready to yell at her. Not before Shunsui brought the meeting to a quick end, however. Getting a shocked look from Soi Fong. Shunsui didn't want to hear the rest. "Thank you for coming, I'm glad to have you as Allies."

* * *

><p>"Tha' went better than planned." "Yeah.." Ichigo yawned, they where heading to get Masaki from the Ciffer house, Ulquiorra with them. He nodded his agreement. They reached the door, Ulquiorra opening it. Ichigo walked into the living room of their friends apartment.<p>

Orihime an Masaki where curled up in a blanket and where watching a movie. Masaki was fast asleep, Orihime had been starting to nod off before she turned to look at the three men. Orihime smiled "Hi guys" she whispered. Ichigo smiled softly and Shiro grinned softly at their daughter.

"Ey.." Masaki was cuddled to Orihime's side. Ulquiorra walked over and kissed Orihime's hair gently. Ichigo sat down with a huff.  
>"Are you okay?" Orihime asked softly.<p>

Shiro looked to Ichigo, he waved them off. " I need to sit down for a sec, don't worry about it." Shiro nodded. Orihime nodded then looked at Masaki. "You guys should be getting home..I'm sure she'd more comfortable in her bed."

"Yeah, thanks for watchin' her Hime." Shiro said, picking Masaki up gently who shifted but didn't wake up. Orihime stood up, stretching. That caught Ulquiorra's attention and he watched her carefully. It was instinct.

Shiro tried to offer a hand to Ichigo, he couldn't due to the little girl in his arms. Ichigo got up with some trouble but did it.  
>Usually he could but not when he was exhausted. "We'll see you later" Ichigo said, waving slightly. Ulquiorra waved back "be careful" "We will be."<p>

* * *

><p>The two Shirosaki men woke up to the smell of food being cooked and giggles from the kitchen. Ichigo sat up, he was still tired but he could take a nap later. Right now he wanted to take advantage of the fact that he didn't feel like he was gonna be sick. Shiro yawned, getting out of bed and looked at Ichigo. "Ya gonna be okay?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine Shi." He nodded and Shiro and Ichigo walked out of their room and into the kitchen, there they saw Nel and Masaki making breakfast. "Well, well. What's going on here?" Masaki turned and her eyes brightened seeing her parents.

"Daddy! We're making breakfast!" "It smells awesome, Sweetheart." Ichigo smiled and kissed her head before sitting at the table. Nel looked at him, then sat tea in front of him. Ichigo raised a brow and looked at her. "What's this?"

"It should help make you feel stronger, Arrancar women drink it when their pregnant because its a rough pregnancy for some if the father is stronger than them." Ichigo nodded after a moment and took a sip, it wasn't great but it wasn't horrible. It was warm though and it helped his aching muscles. He hummed and closing his eyes. Shiro smirked and bent down, kissing Masaki's head.

"Thanks Nel." Ichigo said, taking another sip. Nel smiled softly "No problem, the least i could do." "Aunt Nelli?" "Yeah Hun?"

"Why aren't you sleeping at Uncle Grimmy's house?" Nel looked at for a moment and bit her lip. How did she explain that? Ichigo replied for her "It's because he's being stubborn, like how Papa and I can be sometimes."

Masaki seemed to think there was more but dropped it. Nel smiled at Ichigo gratefully. Ichigo nodded, Nel then turned to help Masaki serve up breakfast. Nel couldn't help but miss the Sexta as she sat down to eat with the growing family for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Longest chapter yet! Yay! I've been working on this progressively through the week and was excited to see how long it would come out to be. I thought it would be nice relief from the last chapters, It's not the most fantastic thing for Ichigo right now, but he's not complaining because he knows its worth it and Ichigo just isn't that way. If it wasnt very clear, Kenpachi didn't know Ichigo was pregnant and was seeing him with his back to him. Kenpachi wouldn't hurt babies or kids. (my opinion at least. He's my Dad's favorite character)

I'm sorry last chapter wasn't that interesting but i needed to put it in to answer some things about Shiro. Anyway! Thanks for reading and favoriting this story! Please Review! :D


End file.
